


The Only Unproblematic Slash [Pod]Fic

by Arioch



Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: Antis & Their Nonsense, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: I decided to write this after being OUTRAGED by the number of highly problematic and abusive fanfics I see on this site! Honestly I shouldn't even post it here at all, since AO3 is complicit in LITERAL SEX TRAFFICKING and ABUSE by allowing just anyone to post whatever they want. But it's the best website for posting fic. What am I supposed to do, raise money to pay for servers and use AO3's entirely, 100% open source code to start a new site that upholds REAL MORALITY? Anyways here's my fanfic. If you comment on this fic with ANY NEGATIVE OPINION it's ABUSE and I will call the FBI. I'm only 28, so if you comment on this fic at all and you're older than me, it's GROOMING and I will call the FBI.Enjoy!





	The Only Unproblematic Slash [Pod]Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Unproblematic Slash Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623245) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



> Thank you to Songlin for allowing me to podfic their master piece of ART.

cover art by me

Length: 10:38 [13.8 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18UEEiTTK8xB4apTDftMKmxQRNlmsrB1l/view?usp=sharing)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6a220vlrlc54v50/The_Only_Unproblematic_Slash_Fic%5Bpodfic%5D.mp3/file)


End file.
